jvlogfandomcom-20200213-history
Japan Vloggers Wiki
Welcome to the J-Vlogger Wiki! This is a Wiki for information about the J-vlogger community. It can be fun, dramatic, informative, or a little loco, but let's keep it friendly. __TOC__ Welcome! Thanks for stopping by. ^_^/ Whether you're new to the J-Vlogging community interested to learn a little bit or a guru yourself, you're all welcome to add a little bit to the body of information. Watch as the community and the wiki grow! J-Vloggers, post a link to your channel here! Fuji Family - Irish Mom, Japanese Dad and their little boy Seán living near Mount Fuji in Japan. Travel in Japan vlogs, tips and bilingual family life! Tokyo Drew - Canadian Expat living in Tokyo for the last 15 years. Everyday Japan vlogger with a live show TD Talks no show barred and community-oriented web page to join foreigners that live in Japan. Sean & Namiare an American, Japanese couple living in Tokyo. They make humourous videos about Tokyo and are mainly known for having a cinematic video style. All videos are in English and have Japanese subtitles Sakura.de She is a Japanese girl living in Germany. Videos are in German, but mostly with English subtitle. Lin Nyunt (Osaka) Lin is an Australian living in Osaka. He makes videos about life, food and travel mainly in the Kansai region (Osaka, Kyoto, Kobe and Nara) but also vlogs about travels elsewhere when possible. Urban Obsession (Kanagawa) A dude with a drone and a camera exploring Japan bringing an experience that most people may never get to see. Nadine in Japan (Sendai, Tohoku) an excited Aussie girl, showing cool places in beautiful Tohoku + travels & what it's really like to live and work in Japan! Monder the Wanderer (Sendai, Tohoku) Algerian in Japan vlogging in both English & Arabic. Showing off cool places in Tohoku and other interesting bits about life and Japanese culture. https://www.youtube.com/c/JohnnyInJapan (Fukuoka) An American living in Japan since August 2016 who uploads videos everyday. Mashumaro Rinaberry An Irish and Japanese couple. How-to videos, cooking, travel and daily life in Tokyo, there is always something new to discover. So don't wait, come join them now! (Japanese and Eng subs) Nomitalk - Japanese guy goes around Tokyo drinking talking to random people. Each episode has a Japanese theme, e.g. hanami, fireworks, takoyaki, etc. In Japanese w/ Japanese and Eng subs. Tokyo Lens - Creator of Shamisen in Tokyo vlogging about life around Tokyo Sherry Berry in Ehime - Bi-lingual Vlogger based in Ehime (Shikoku) showing life in Japan, and the Japanese countryside Luke Martin - Food loving Canadian traveling Japan and living in Asia Turning Japanese - USA family traveling to Japan and Japanese culture in the USA Japan: AStarkContrast- Simmering in Showa-era flare and music, comedy skits about life in Kansai, Japan. Japanese Journey (Nagano) German who discovered his love to Japan through martial arts and now lives there with his (Japanese) wife. Abroad in Japan (Sendai) Sarcastic British guy living in Japan. You have everything on his channel. Robot restaurant, Cat Cafe, Travel, Weight loss and Pitbull. SiblingVlog' '(Fukuoka) Two half-Japanese siblings, one living in Fukuoka, one in the U.S. Not focused solely on Japan, but lots of travel footage from Japan and some talk of Japanese culture. SBK on Tour A channel of Japan enthusiats from Germany. Some regular vlogs, but also not everyday travels like a speedy daytrip around Izu Oshima or testing German things in Japan (like restaurants or the Odaiba Octoberfest). In German. But English subtitles are always available. Sharla In Japan (Tokyo) Canadian girl showing you Japan and her everyday life. Rachel and Jun American and Japanese couple living in Japan. Emi and Lea (Tokyo) Twins from Iceland vlogging about their life in Japan. Strawberry Mochi (Nagoya) American girl discussing her experiences in Japan, travels, food, music, etc. Kyde and Eric (Tokyo) - Couple posting vlogs about Japan, food, tips, information, & other videos about their travels. Two Travel Lares A cute dorky couple vlogging in Japan. Kanadajin3 Canadian girl who does stuff in Japan. (Has taken Islam too seriously and deleted all of her videos where she's not wearing a hijab.) Tokyo Gamer Z (Tokyo) From Cosplay to Video Games to Food, Nick and Kei look at Japan's subculture. fhtreadwell (Kyoto) A 20 year old boy, British student studying art in Kyoto, discussing experiences, tips and advice too. CulturalExchangeChan - Ex-Expat learning japanese, using youtube to practice, answering questions about Japan and Canada. InsideFuji (Sapporo, Hokkaido) Canadian been living in Japan for 4+ years. Discussing culture, food, life and experiences. Unrested (Osaka) - Unrested:JFAQ for those planning to visit or move to Japan. Gimmeabreakman (Nagoya) - Japanese for morons lessons, J-news, Opinions, The king of all j-vloggers Ozzy78 - (Hokkaido) - Comedy, Living in Japan blogs. Jyuusankaidan (Chiba) - Vlogs in Japanese MaikeruInJapan - Exchange to Japan 2011! Kram In Japan - New episodes every Thursday! SakanaJin - (Saitama from September 2012) - Japan through the eyes of that random British guy Tokyo Joe - (The Definitive Life in Tokyo and Commentary on the Gaijin Community and Current Events Vlog Through The Eyes of a Japan Veteran) Rhyming Gaijin Personal Channel (Shibuya, Tokyo) Black in Japan Rhyming Gaijin Music Channel (Shibuya, Tokyo) Rhyming entertainment Life in Japan (Yokosuka, Japan) Random vlogs in Japan. Showing you Japan through our eye. Young vloggers. Chai In Japan American living in Japan. Traveling, personal life and encounters, and what it's like to live there. WhatSheepDo New Zealander living in Japan. Travel vlogs, life vlogs and other general vlogging. TheJapanOnlineChannel (Hamamatsu, Shizuoka) - Living in Japan videos. Cakes with Faces - Tokyo vlogs and All the Best Stuff is from Japan video series Binni In Japan - Icelandic Vlogger in Japan. Janglish Jerry - Questionable Vlogger in Yokosuka focusing on weird, strange, unique and interesting foods and places to see. Bogolette (Himeji, Osaka) - Hungarian girl in Kansai (Himeji and Osaka) with fun and interesting videos about Japan (90% English, 5% Japanese, 5% Hungarian) RyuOni1989 (Himeji, Kobe, Osaka) - British guy living in the heart of the Japanese countryside. Vlogs on all things Japan, as well as adventures such as sky diving, flyboarding, paintballing, snowboarding, etc. Speaks English, occasional Japanese, with subtitles, when speaking to Japanese. Yukendoit (Osaka) A strange American traveling around Japan who provides explanations about his bizarre experiences. He is forever lost but always on an adventure. Olesya Grabovskaya (Misawa) - Olesya is an American of Ukrainian descent married to an American of Taiwanese descent living on a US air force base in Misawa. A very unique peek in to lives of service people stationed abroad and yes they do go off base regularly. Taylor R - Canadian model who loves to spend time with friends, and shares her daily experiences through youtube. As she lives in Tokyo, she explains her day to day life of restaurants, modeling, beauty, and healthy vegan foods. HollyNyan girl going back and forth between Japan and America sharing her life Texan in Tokyo - Grace, an American woman alongside her Japanese husband Ryosuke, who share passion with freelance work in Tokyo. (Update: The channel decided to take a long hiatus for the couple would start to have a family). MaaikeInJapan (Tokyo) - Belgian woman loves to travel who speaks fluent Japanese with English subtitles appear in every video blog. Micaela (Fukuoka) - Canadian living in Japan for over 12 years. First came to the country as an exchange student. Starli in Japan (Kakamigahara, Gifu) Ali is an American lady from Texas! She's been in Japan for a year now and just started vlogging! Check out life in the sticks. アメ人 (ame-jin) (Matsue, Shimane) - American living and studying abroad in Shimane Prefecture, Japan. Makes videos about life in Japan as well as how to live in Japan. Girl in Tokyo - Jvlogger, Lifestyle, Magazine, Creativity, Girl Power, Childhood, Adventure, Toys, Forever. Sadim Lite - A Christian Japanese-Filipino Family currently living and working in Japan. Family vlogs, travel adventures, and believers' life's video journal. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP5I0IkeRzp3EysJyXlxXfA (Missy in Japan) An American attending a Japanese University. Japan Get - American who travels to Japan and shares his adventures. Latest activity Category:Browse